


All you have to do is stay

by Ynjn9293



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynjn9293/pseuds/Ynjn9293
Summary: Kyungsoo odia las complicaciones, su estrategia para resolverlas es huir; aunque en el camino deje dos corazones rotos y una historia sin final.





	1. A Simple Favor

A Kyungsoo nunca le ha gustado involucrarse de más, se mantiene neutro en cualquier situación, hasta el punto de que los demás lo consideran monótono y distante. Puede ser cálido algunas veces y con algunas personas pero ese sentimiento nunca llega a más. Es observador, él ve como las emociones traen problemas, como cuando Baekhyun, su mejor amigo, estuvo tan enamorado que resplandecía cuando salía con aquella chica de la que había estado enamorado años atrás, pero también recuerda los tonos grises en su mirada y la sonrisa rota que acompañaba a Baekhyun cuando ese romance llego a su fin. A Kyungsoo no le asustaba el hecho de sentir emociones, al final del día es humano y las siente, solo que creía innecesario el hecho de sufrir por alguien, o que tu felicidad dependa de esa persona.  
Kyungsoo siempre se ha considerado una persona simple, no le gusta complicarse la vida. Si las cosas se complicaban, él simplemente huía, era un método que nunca le había fallado.  
Sin embargo, Chanyeol fue una de las pocas excepciones en su vida. Cuando Kyungsoo conoció a Chanyeol, fue como una tormenta; fuerte, ruidosa e imposible de ignorar pero al igual que las tormentas después llego la calma y ambos cayeron en una rutina.  
A perspectiva de todos, esa relación no debía de funcionar, para los demás Chanyeol era fuego; llamativo, peligroso, bello pero desastroso mientras que Kyungsoo era agua; sutil y aplastadora, elegante pero peligrosa. Ambos no eran compatibles y aun así lo hicieron funcionar.  
Kyungsoo no se dio cuenta como sucedió, primero fue como una brisa ligera, fresca y liviana para después convertirse en un torrente de emociones. Kyungsoo recuerda muy bien aquel día, fue una noche a mediados de noviembre, el viento era fresco y azotaba ligeramente en las ventanas. Chanyeol estaba a su lado en su pequeño sillón que recuerda comprar en un bazar, una frazada de pingüinos (regalo de Chanyeol) colgaba de sus piernas y dos taza de chocolate caliente reposaban sobre la mesa. Kyungsoo miraba fijamente a Chanyeol, la escena era completamente doméstica y Kyungsoo tuvo una pequeña epifanía, fue como un click en su mente. 

“Me gustas”. 

Las palabras salieron de sus labios deprisa pero seguras. Chanyeol lo miro en shook, sus ojos habían crecido dos veces más de lo normal.  
Cuando Chanyeol pudo recuperarse simplemente se lanzó sobre Kyungsoo como un gran labrador haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Kyungsoo reía nerviosamente mientras Chanyeol balbuceaba lo mucho que lo quería y que sería el mejor novio del mundo.  
Fue fácil, no hubo complicaciones y pronto ambos cayeron en esa rutina domestica de nuevo, solo que ahora había besos, caricias y más abrazos. 

Fue tan fácil que Kyungsoo no se dio cuenta cómo se complicó todo hasta convertirse solo en dos extraños. 

 

//=//

 

Kyungsoo mira su teléfono fijamente, sus cejas se fruncen y crean arrugas en su frente. Siente como su labio comienza a grietarse por la fuerza de sus dientes, respira profundamente y toma su teléfono.  
“Oh por favor, solo llámala. Sabes que si te ha marcado debe de ser por algo realmente importante”.  
Kyungsoo suspira y regresa la llama mientras le manda una mirada amenazadora a Jongdae para que lo deje solo. Respira lentamente entre cada tono y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice que cuelgue. 

“Kyungsoo ah”. 

Kyungsoo sonríe ante el tono alegre. 

“Hola señora Park, lamento no poder responder su llamada. Olvide mi celular en casa y apenas pude recuperarlo”.

Escucha la pequeña risa de la señora Park del otro lado y de repente se siente tan cálido, extrañaba a la señora Park. 

“Oh cariño, está bien. Realmente creo que no debía de llamar, fue un impulso…”. 

“Oh no, señora Park, está bien”.

“No, no está bien pero…sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto, realmente no lo pediría si no fuera necesario”. 

“Si en algo puedo ayudarla, con gusto lo haré”. 

“Chanyeol tuvo un accidente”. 

Kyungsoo se detiene abruptamente y su corazón da un salto. 

“Él…”

La madre de Chanyeol lo interrumpe inmediatamente. 

“Oh querido, no te asustes, no es nada grave. Se fracturo la pierna mientras patinaba, sabes lo mucho que le gusta montar esa tabla horrible”. 

Kyungsoo puede sentir su alma regresando a su cuerpo. 

“Oh…wow, si, este…”. 

“No te preocupes, lamento haberte asustado. El punto es que, sabes que estamos lejos y ahora con Yoora y Misoo en casa me es difícil ir a ver a Chanyeol. No confió en él para cuidar de sí mismo en esta situación”: 

Kyungsoo de nuevo siente su corazón dando un salto. Sabe que lo siguiente que dirá la señora Park no será algo bueno.

“Kyungsoo ah, sé que es egoísta de mi parte y que Chanyeol y tu terminaron hace tiempo pero…realmente no sé a quién más recurrir. Oh, lo siento, soy una vieja tonta, no debería de pedirte esto. Solo olvídalo, arreglare mis horarios, dejare a Misoo con su abuelo y cerrare el restaurante por unos días, tal vez tengamos perdida pero nuestro hijo es más importante, ¿cierto? Cariño, siento haberte molestado y…”

“Puedo cuidarlo señora Park”. 

Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas. 

“Oh, ¿en serio? Kyungsoo, cariño, no quiero obligarte a nada ni ponerte en una situación incómoda”. 

“Realmente no es problema, ambos vivimos en la misma ciudad y bueno, son vacaciones así que no tengo trabajo en la universidad. Además me deben algunos días”. 

“Kyungsoo ah, eres el hijo que nunca tuve y siempre desee”. 

Kyungsoo se ríe ante la broma de la señora Park. 

“Está bien, cuidaré bien de él”. 

“Lo sé, por eso solo pude pensar en ti. Chanyeol puede ser terco algunas veces pero siempre te escuchaba. Eras como su pequeña voz de la razón”. Una sensación en su pecho se hace presente y Kyungsoo hace una mueca. 

“Si…” Kyungsoo se aclara la garganta. “Yo le llamaré si hay algún problema y realmente agradezco su confianza en mí”. 

“Confió más en ti que en mi propio esposo”. La señora Park ríe alegremente y después suspira. “Desearía que las cosas entre tú y Chanyeol hubiesen funcionado”. 

“Yo…”. 

“Oh, lo siento, de nuevo estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido. Cariño, tengo que irme, Misoo despertó y debo cambiarle el pañal”. 

“Si claro, está bien. Estaremos en contacto entonces y salude de mi parte a todos”. 

“Todos te extrañamos Kyungsoo, espero puedas visitarnos”. 

“Lo tendré en cuenta señora Park”. 

“Realmente deseamos que vengas, cumple tus promesas muchacho”. 

“Si señora Park. Nos vemos”. 

“Adiós cariño, salúdame a tu familia. También los extrañamos” 

“Lo haré. Hasta luego señora Park”. 

Cuando la llamada se corta Kyungsoo se deja caer sobre su cama y suspira. Se queda mirando hacía el techo, solo pensando. 

“Yo también desearía que hubiera funcionado”.


	2. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los actos impulsivos a veces muestran la realidad.

El viento agita las cortinas de la habitación y el aire fresco trae un aroma pan recién horneado. Kyungsoo toma una respiración profunda mientras pone su mochila en su espalda. Baja lentamente las escaleras y toma la bolsa con comida que ha preparado esta mañana.   
Jongdae lo observa desde la sala y menea la cabeza como signo de desaprobación. 

“Esto no es una buena idea”.  
Kyungsoo suspira y lo mira por un momento. 

“Voy a estar bien y lo hago por la señora Park…”

“Lo haces por él, solo admítelo y deja de ser tan estúpido. Puedes mandarle la comida con un repartidor y Chanyeol tiene más amigos”.  
Kyungsoo rueda los ojos y sale en silencio del departamento, no sin antes escuchar un “No digas que no te lo advertí” por parte de su compañero. 

 

-o-  
Kyungsoo mira fijamente la puerta frente a él, una batalla se libera dentro de su cabeza y se pregunta si realmente está bien haber venido y si estaba listo para volver a ver a Chanyeol.   
Una voz dentro de él solo le grita “no lo compliques”, así que termina tocando la puerta y trata de controlar sus emociones.   
La melena negra de Chanyeol había sido remplazada por un color castaño claro, él seguía siendo un gigante con orejas puntiagudas. Sus dedos pasan nerviosamente por su cabello y está hablando pero Kyungsoo no puede entender. 

“¿Kyungsoo?”  
Sus ojos vagan rápidamente por su cara y reacciona a su nombre. 

“Si, lo siento. Hola”.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Chanyeol.

“Hola”. 

“Traje comida”.  
Kyungsoo levanta las bolsas que trae en la mano y sonríe un poco. 

“Mamá me dijo que mandaría a alguien…no creí que serías tú. Tampoco creí que aceptarías…”

“Antes de ser novios fuimos amigos y…siempre me preocuparé por ti”.  
Chanyeol lo mira profundamente por unos minutos hasta que Kyungsoo toce incómodamente. 

“Lo siento, pasa y perdón por el desorden”.   
Kyungsoo nunca había estado en el departamento nuevo, conocía la dirección porque había enviado algunos paquetes de cosas personales de Chanyeol que había olvidado en casa. Kyungsoo agita rápidamente la cabeza para deshacerse de esos recuerdos.  
El departamento de Chanyeol es grande y espacioso, hay una cobija en el sillón y muchas tazas de sopa instantánea sobre la mesa de centro. Kyungsoo puede ver la libreta de piel negra que le había regalado a Chanyeol en su último cumpleaños juntos.   
Él siempre había apoyado la carrera de compositor de Chanyeol, recuerda escucharlo componer a las 3 de la mañana mientras él tarareaba junto a la melodía. 

“Deberías de sentarte¨.   
Por primera vez Kyungsoo mira la pierna de Chanyeol, un yeso con decorado de Iron Man cubre la mitad de su pierna izquierda. Escanea rápidamente alguna otra lesión y ve la pequeña venda que envuelve la mano derecha de Chanyeol. Sus cejas se elevan como signo de interrogación. 

“Tu mamá no me menciono tu mano”. Chanyeol mira rápidamente y la esconde detrás de su espalda. 

“Mamá no sabe de esto y espero que así se quede”. Kyungsoo lo observa fijamente y estrecha su mirada. “Me caí mientras me bañaba, Sehun estaba aquí y me ayudo a levantarme e ir al doctor”.   
Kyungsoo menea su cabeza. 

“Tu madre tenía razón al no confiar en ti”.   
Kyungsoo suspira y comienza a desempacar la comida. 

“Vete a recostar, calentare un poco de comida y limpiare…”

“Kyungsoo, no tienes que hacerlo. En serio yo…”

“Solo cállate y ve a descansar. Tu pierna debe de doler de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Pon una almohada bajo tu pierna para elevarla y que disminuya el dolor”.   
Kyungsoo le da la espalda mientras sigue guardando cosas en el refrigerador y comienza a calentar algo de comida.   
Chanyeol obedece en silencio y se recuesta en el sofá, intenta concentrase de nuevo y sube el volumen de la televisión pero no puede evitar robar miradas de vez en cuando en dirección a su cocina. Puede escuchar los utensilios siendo movidos y es un sonido tan relajante y reconfortante, le recuerda esos días de verano cuando Kyungsoo pasaba la mayoría del día junto a él viendo películas y haciendo algunos duetos improvisados. Algo dentro de Chanyeol comienza a florecer, la melancolía de no poder volver atrás, de saber que todo había terminado y de que Kyungsoo ya no era parte de su vida le hace querer llorar. 

“La comida esta lista”  
Chanyeol salta sobre su trasero al ser sorprendido, Kyungsoo lo mira fijamente mientras acomoda su mochila. 

“Iré al supermercado por algunas cosas para la limpieza. Deberías de comer mientras aún está caliente”   
Chanyeol asiente suavemente mientras que Kyungsoo sale silenciosamente del departamento. Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse Chanyeol deja escapar un gran suspiro y sus ojos comienzan a picar.  
Realmente espera que su madre no tenga segundas intenciones con toda esta situación, esa mujer era tan amable pero terroríficamente calculadora, nunca hacia nada sin segundas intenciones. 

_°_  
“No me quiero ir…no quiero dejarte. Dime que no me vaya”   
Las palabras flotan sobre ellos, Chanyeol sostiene el aliento mientras lagrimas gruesas surcan su rostro. 

“Quiero que te vayas. Esta relación es solo una fase, esa beca es tu futuro…”

“Tú eres mi futuro”  
Kyungsoo quiere gritar, quiere decirle que se quede…pero eso solo complicaría las cosas. 

“Solo terminemos, rompamos limpiamente”.   
Chanyeol lo mira con sus facciones tan rotas y tristes. 

“¿Es eso lo que quieres?”  
No

“Si”. 

“¿Me amas?”  
Si, te amo más que a nada. 

“No lo sé. Chanyeol no compliques las cosas”.

Kyungsoo pasea por los pasillos distraídamente, los recuerdos están más presentes últimamente. El encuentro con Chanyeol le ha traído tantas emociones que simplemente quiere corre sin mirar. Fue una mala idea y lo sabía, no necesitaba que Jongdae se lo dijera, no necesitaba que nadie señalara lo obvio.   
Toma algunos productos de limpieza distraídamente, pasa por el pasillo de dulcería cuando ve una bolsa con naranja con algunos dibujos sonrientes. Los favoritos de Chanyeol. 

_°_

Cuando Kyungsoo regresa del super mercado Chanyeol está dormido sobre el sofá con algunos platos sobre la mesa. Kyungsoo suspira y sonríe mientras intenta limpiar un poco haciendo el más mínimo ruido. Al terminar mira por última vez a Chanyeol, su cabello naturalmente caótico luce alborotado y adorable, Kyungsoo controla la necesidad de pasar sus dedos. Suspira y se recuerda que esto no es un recuentro de reconciliación, que Chanyeol necesitaba su ayuda y que está solamente ahí por compromiso.   
Sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar en porque hizo una compra innecesaria e impulsiva. 

_°_

Chanyeol despierta desorientado, su departamento huele a manzana y vainilla, inhala profundamente y recuerda el motivo del olor. Se levanta lentamente y camina hacia la cocina impecablemente limpia.   
Regresa al sofá y se revuelve el cabello, toda la situación era una locura. Algo naranja brilla sobre su mesa de café, Chanyeol toma la bolsa y descubre que son sus dulces favoritos.   
Una pequeña sonrisa brota sobre su rostro y sentimientos que creía muertos comienzan a moverse. Chanyeol intenta ignorarlos y pensar que esto solo será pasajero…nada es para siempre. Aprendió eso de una manera cruel pero realista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, perdón, perdón. El trabajo me esta matando y realmente tuve estos meses muy estresantes y estoy pasando por la perdida de tres de mis mascotas, así que no estoy en mi mejor momento pero escribir siempre me ayuda. Espero lo disfruten y les juro que el próximo no tardara tanto.


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo miedo tiene un origen.

A pasado más de una semana desde que comenzó a cuidar a Chanyeol y las cosas han sido incomodas. Chanyeol se recuerda todo el tiempo que solo es temporal pero Dios sabe que no puede soportar más. Si calcula bien su recuperación tomara al menos un mes para poder viajar y eso si tenía suerte.   
Kyungsoo suspira y lo mira detenidamente. 

“Come todo y deja el plato sobre el lavatrastos. No estés levantado más de lo que deberías y por favor espera que Sehun venga a ayudar a bañarte…Sabes que podría ayudarte a tomar una ducha, ¿cierto?”

Chanyeol casi escupe el arroz con la propuesta de Kyungsoo, no es como si nunca se hubieran visto desnudos, se vieron muchas veces y Chanyeol aún no es capaz de borrar el momento. Aun así, antes eran algo y ahora ya no sabe ni en qué línea están. Chanyeol cree que son amigos, pero realmente si es honesto consigo mismo sabe que no puede ser amigo de Kyungsoo. 

“Estoy bien. Me siento más cómodo con Sehun y no te voy obligar a hacer algo así…”

“No me obligarías, por algo te ofrezco ayuda”.

Si no fuera por sus mejillas rojas, Chanyeol realmente creería que a Kyungsoo no le importaría estar en esa situación. 

“No, no es necesario”. 

Kyungsoo suspira y comienza a limpiar la mesa, algo dentro de él pica, un poco de decepción. Hubo una vez que los límites entre ellos no existían y ahora su relación está llena de límites. Se odio por hacer esto con Chanyeol, no le gusta complicar las cosas pero ahora parece más complicado. 

Tal vez su decisión no fue la mejor, una parte de él siempre lo supo pero realmente ya no importa. Consiguió que Chanyeol realizara su sueño y le dio el mejor regalo, su libertad. Nunca quiso atar a Chanyeol, siempre vio ese espíritu libre entre las arrugas de sus ojos, ese destello de hambre en su mirada. Chanyeol merecía el mundo y Kyungsoo solo era una carga innecesaria. 

“Mañana llegare un poco más tarde y…”

“Voy a contratar un ayudante”. 

Chanyeol no levanta la mirada de su plato. 

“Oh…pensé que no querías ayuda de un desconocido”. 

“Creo que es lo mejor”

Kyungsoo suspira y mira a Chanyeol. 

“Nunca has sido una molestia para mi Chanyeol, te lo digo en serio, me importas. Hacer esto por ti no me molesta y…”

“Soy yo”. 

“¿Qué?

“Para mi es una molestia”. 

Chanyeol levanta la mirada y ve el dolor cruzar las facciones de Kyungsoo. 

 

“No, espera, no lo dije correctamente…”

“Entiendo, lo siento, fui egoísta. Creí que por la amistad que tuvimos…yo lo lamento Chanyeol. Nunca quise ser una molestia…”

“No es eso Kyungsoo.”

“Sé que ya no somos nada y que tal vez me odias. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. Hablare con tu mamá, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella…”

“Por favor, ¿puedes detenerte por un maldito momento?”

Kyungsoo lo mira con los ojos abiertos y se detiene automáticamente. 

“Siempre tomas decisiones por mí, por favor detente. Sé que no quieres lastimarme, Kyungsoo sé que nunca quisiste hacerlo”.

Kyungsoo tiembla un poco, sabe hacia dónde va esto y no está seguro si quiere llegar ahí. 

“Chanyeol, no…”

“Aun te amo…”

La respiración de ambos se pausa por unos minutos, Kyungsoo baja la mirada y puede sentí la picazón en los ojos. 

“No”.

Chanyeol lo mira con dolor en la mirada. 

“Puedes al menos dejarme decidir”. 

“No, Chanyeol yo tome la decisión. Ahora estas aquí pero sabes que en cuanto te recuperes te iras. Te lo dije una vez y te lo digo de nuevo, no complique las cosas, regresa a 

Nueva York y termina tu carrera, sabes que tienes un mejor futuro allá”. 

“Me amas”. 

La confianza y la firmeza de Chanyeol hacen temblar a Kyungsoo, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

“No…no es suficiente”. 

“Eres suficiente. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga un futuro lejos de ti?”

“Chanyeol deja de complicar…”

“DEJA DE DECIR ESO. Sabes qué, es verdad, estoy enojado contigo. Tienes tanto miedo que decides alejarte de todos los que te quieren. ¿No quieres complicar las cosas? ¿Adivina qué? La vida no es fácil Kyungsoo, que te alejes de las emociones no significa que dejen de existir o tengan menos impacto. Las cosas complicadas son las mejores porque a pesar de que se complica, si vale la pena no importa sufrir un poco en el camino”.   
Kyungsoo suelta un sollozo y mira molesto a Chanyeol. 

Sabe que tiene razón, lo sabe, ama tanto a Chanyeol. Ese hombre grande con ojos de cachorro es lo más maravilloso que le ha sucedido y aun así está muerto de miedo. Su madre arriesgo tanto por amor y termino perdiendo todo, eso hace que su corazón tiemble ante la posibilidad de arriesgar todo y no ganar nada. 

“No puedo”: 

Chanyeol lo mira con tanta desesperación y tanto dolor que le hace temblar. De nuevo lo está lastimando y decide hacer lo mejor que hace, huir.   
Corre tanto que pierde la noción de tiempo y de dirección, sus pulmones duelen pero no importa, por más que corra la imagen de Chanyeol rompiéndose de nuevo no desaparece.   
Es un estúpido, un cobarde y una mierda de persona. No merece a Chanyeol, no lo merece pero lo quiere tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza y perdón si el capitulo tiene algún error. No he tenido mucho tiempo pero quiero terminar este proyecto antes de que termine el año TT

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente estoy muy oxidada, llevo más tres años en hiatus y es la primera vez que publico aquí TT TT. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas y le den una oportunidad a esta historia.


End file.
